Daño irreversible
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: Celebrían es raptada por los orcos en el paso del Cuerno Rojo, de ahí aprenderá que a veces el daño que recibimos puede ser incluso peor que la muerte y, por su puesto, entenderá que existen heridas insuperables... Esta historia participa en el Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador.


Daño irreversible.

" _Existen heridas que son imposibles de sanar"_

 **Descargo:** _Los personajes pertenecen al maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, y yo no gano ni un centavo por escribir sobre ellos._

 **Esta historia participa en el Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador**.

Era la primera vez que un olor a tal putrefacción le penetraba en la nariz hasta el punto de despertarla. Normalmente, cuando uno lo hace, los ojos son los que se acostumbran a la claridad. Pero no ahora... En esta ocasión las pupilas debieron dilatarse lo más felinamente posible a fin de ver nítido en derredor.

Suspiró dolorida intentando moverse. Estaba recargada contra la húmeda pared, con las manos atadas por la espalda. Tan fuerte y tosco era el nudo que podía sentir la piel viva de los roces. Se inquietó al darse cuenta de la realidad; estaba prisionera.

Aquellos orcos en Cuerno Rojo la habían capturado, eso lo recordaba. Pero… ¿por qué no la mataron? Necesitaban información, o algo más de ella. Sin embargo, moriría antes de hablar.

—Por fin la elfa despertó. —Una voz estridente se escuchó frente a la reja de su celda, intentó levantar la cabeza para encarar al emisor pero el dolor en la nuca era bestial. —Avisa al jefe.

Unos pasos se alejaron de prisa sin darle tiempo a ver sus rostros. Miró el suelo, buscando lo que sea que le permitiese romper las ataduras, pero no existía algo como tal.

Dirigió su atención al vestido, uno hermoso de color hueso, ahora lleno de lodo. No sabía la cantidad de tiempo que había estado inconsciente, ni la hora del día en la que se encontraba… ¡Si tan sólo pudiera observar el sol!

Aquellos pasos de nuevo se acercaban a ella, y esta vez soportó el dolor en el cuello a fin de obtener la imagen de su captor. Con la mandíbula apretada, contuvo las ganas de llorar e hizo un valiente esfuerzo para no dejar caer la cabeza.

—Ya despertó _mi señora._ —Lo último lo dijo con obvia burla. —No parece tan majestuosa desde esta perspectiva, toda esa suciedad encima le opaca la belleza. —Risas estallaron de los acompañantes.

—Orco nauseabundo—balbuceó. Aquella horrenda criatura era muy alta y las cicatrices le desfiguraban el rostro. Sus secuaces no eran más agraciados, caras deformes, pequeños y flacos con sus hachas maltrechas como armas.

—Sáquela, llego la hora de divertirse—ordenó el de en medio—no puedo esperar más. Quiero ver de qué estás hecha, Señora de _Imladris_.

Los aludidos obedecieron a su jefe y a tirones la arrastraron hasta otra habitación. Frunció el ceño por el ardor en las muñecas pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Aquel lugar tenía más luz, unas antorchas iluminaban el espacio permitiendo observar armas y demás instrumentos en el suelo. Justo en medio había un banco de madera vieja y sucia; la sentaron allí, atándole de paso también por los tobillos de tal forma que ella comprendió que no podría ni tan siquiera sostenerse de pie, aunque lo intentase.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó ella con desprecio.

—Mi nombre es Sharkû, y te causaré mucho dolor. —De una bofetada rompió el contacto visual.

Y así comenzó una noche completa de torturas. Agujas en su cuerpo, cuchillas amelladas que abrían profundos cortes en sus muslos, látigos que marcaban su espalda, los dedos sangraban por la extirpación de las uñas, las palmas de las manos en carne viva, hematomas por doquier, sangre en lugar de saliva, y las mejillas con el camino marcado de las lágrimas que durante largo rato escurrieron sin descanso.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?—preguntó casi suplicante al ver a su agresor elegir una especie de mazo con púas—. ¿Quieres obtener información? ¿Quieres chantajear a mi esposo? —La criatura hizo una mueca simulando sonreír.

—No, no quiero nada de eso —contestó moviendo su mazo de arriba abajo, como quién calcula el peso.

— ¿Entonces vas a matarme? —casi afirmó, y con la voz quebrada continuó—. Si ésa es la intención sólo hazlo ya.

—Oh, no voy a matarte. Sólo voy a hacerte mucho, mucho daño. —Tomando vuelo con el brazo, golpeó su pierna partiéndola en dos.

Muchos días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido, pero Celebrían no pudo superarlo. Y ahí, a la mar, con los cabellos ondeados por el viento, supo que aquella criatura logró cumplir el objetivo. Con la herida envenenada acabó por causar el mal suficiente para sentirse obligada a partir de los puertos grises.

El daño era irreversible.


End file.
